


Not a joke

by moonlightcalls



Series: This isn't going as planned... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson suddenly wants help with homework and in return becomes his running buddy, Stiles is too confused, and let's himself be bullied into it. It's not like he has a crush on the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this in November!! at the same time as Stiles, Shut Up and Better Get Used to It--actually I think I started writing this one first and then the sterek and then stilish. I like how I'm putting these up out of order lol.
> 
> I only have half an idea where this is going, but if I don't put something up on here now I might never finish this--and i won't start on any of the other if i don't finish, and I thought this was a good ending point for a chapter.
> 
> also! will tag as I go along. rating might also change.

Stiles was about to bang his head against the table, the essay for English was killing him. Allison had looked over it in their last class together, marking all the things wrong. And just… stuff in general (like all the points where he went off topic). He needed sleep, or to not look at this godforsaken play.

The librarian probably wouldn't approve of the loud banging noise though. He looked at the clock above the door, when he saw Jackson come in looking determined. Stiles quickly looked down, turning his attention back to the essay. Suddenly the thing seemed a lot more interesting, than, well… his name being called.

Ignore.

“Stilinski!” Frowning, Stiles continued working on his essay. He wanted to ignore that voice. Maybe he would go away.“Hey, Stiles!”

“What do you want, Jackson?” he let out long sigh. He dropped his pencil, and ran his hand through his hair. Holding his head up he looked up at him.

“I was,” Jackson stopped mid-sentence, hefting his backpack up. He looked uncharacteristically nervous. “I was wondering if you could help me study for science.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, scrunching his nose. It wasn’t like Jackson wasn’t smart, and didn’t have good grades--with his need to be the best at everything. Did he maybe, actually willingly, want to spend time with Stiles? “Pretty sure you don’t need help there dude.”

“I’m… actually having trouble this semester. I mean, yeah I’m good, but I’m actually having trouble with APUSH and it’s making me get behind on my other work,” he said looking uncomfortable. “And it’s close to midterms, so I’ve been asking the nerds to study with. You know, I can’t let my grade be anything other than perfect for lacrosse, and swim team.”

“Wow. How hard was that to admit?” Stiles asked, sarcasm dripping out. Of course he didn’t want to spend time with him. Study date, actually meant for studying. There go his fantasies of coming true. Yup, just his fantasies. Not his heart. No siree, stupid crush.

“Will you help me, or not?” Jackson asked. He crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow.

“Jeez, I don’t know Jackson,” he said, twirling his pencil, “what’s in it for me? Pretty sure I see enough of you here.”

“I’ll help you get ready for lacrosse this season,” he smirked. “Maybe this year you’ll finally make it off the bench this year.”

“Nope, sorry no can do,” he said, looking back at his work.

“What? Why not. Isn’t that what you want?”

“Can’t do it, because I’m not gonna be in lacrosse this year,” he said, not looking up. He ignored the sound Jackson made. He sounded… disappointed?

“You can’t just quite, Stilinski.”

Stiles pursed his lips, and looked at him. Jackson had sat down. Sighing, he started to put his work away, because clearly he wasn’t going to get any work done with him around. Why the hell is he saying this anyway? A second ago he was just mocking him.

“Don’t act like you care, Jackson,” he whispered angrily, his frustration bleeding, and his voice cracked on the last part. He started to push out of chair, but a wide eyed Jackson grabbed at his wrist.

“You might not play, but you’re still part of the team. I didn’t really mean anything by it. Just.. you could play good. Is there a reason?”

“I--I’m actually gonna do cross country. You’re right, I am tired of being on the bench, so last year Finstock, and I talked. He suggested track or cross country. And I mean seeing how clumsy I am, I decided why not go for running in--” Stiles coughed, cutting of his rambling. “Cross country. I’m doing cross country.”

“That’s good…” he trailed off. “I could, I could help you with that if you want instead? Be your running buddy?”

“If you really want to, I guess. But now it’s probably gonna have to be on a different day you know?” he said.

“It’s fine, so I’ll text you later?” he said, before leaving. Didn’t even wait for an answer. Asshole.

Stiles stared after him, wondering what just happened. “Since when does he have my number?”

Lunch was done and over. He already had his two classes with Allison, and Scott had left for the weekend already. The rest of the day went by slow, and he just wanted to go home, and maybe take a nap.

Maybe he could ask Danny what was up with his friend later. Or Lydia, she should know the inner workings of her ex-boyfriend’s mind.

(Maybe that’s where he got his number from?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is any help besides his dad.

When Stiles got home he went straight to his room, dropped his backpack, kicked off his shoes, and landed face first onto his bed. He groaned into his pillow. Stiles waited a few minutes before he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

Sent: Heeey Danny  
Sent: Wtf is up with your friend?  
Danny: What do you mean? Is something wrong?  
Sent: I'd say. Jackson wants me to help with his homework  
Sent: And for him to help train--for some sense of payment?  
Sent: Which I'd rather have actual money, you know?  
Sent: I feel like these study dates/training won't really give me anything. Besides he steamrolled me before I could even think to say I was already gonna train with Markus

Let alone remember that the senior was going to happen. Or that he had high hopes of maybe something would happen. Such as making out. Maybe dates. He did just break up with his girlfriend, and he did actually sometimes flirt with him.

But no Jackson had to ruin it by being Jackson.

Danny: Wait Jackson asked you on a study date??  
Sent: Well, I guess. Pretty sure Mr. Perfect wouldn't appreciate me saying he needed tutoring.  
Sent: It's not like he didn't ask other people to help him get back on track with his classes.  
Danny: Huh. Well tell me how that goes.  
Sent: Danny! You were supposed to have answers for me  
Danny: Good Luck

Stiles groaned into his pillow, louder and more frustrated this time. Sometimes he remembered why Danny was best friends with Jackson.

Sent: Scoooot~ Help me!  
Scott: What's wrong?  
Sent: Jackson's being weird--he wants me to help him study.  
Scott: So? Isn't this good? He wants to spend time with you  
Sent: Why would I want to spend time with him  
Scott: Really Stiles?  
Sent: Yes really. Besides it doesnt matter because he said that he already asked other people to help him in other classes too  
Scott: Oh. I'm sorry dude  
Sent: Yea, oh but it's weird because he's Jackson and wants to train with me  
Scott: What? That's good! he wants to spend more time with you--he could just offer money  
Scott: NOt like he needs it  
Scott: but look I gotta right now. Talk Later?  
Sent: Yeah ok bye. EAT LOTS OF FOOD FOR ME!

Stiles sighed. He kept sighing until he looked over to see his dad was looking at him through the door frame giving him that look. The look that said, well ok he honestly didn't know what it said because it had so many conflicting emotions. Like fondness, and pain, and embarrassment (whether that was for him or Stiles, he didn't know) and what not that. The usual. He ended up flailing, twisting in his sheets and falling face first on the floor.

Today was a great day.

"Uh... hi." he said turning his head upwards to his dad. He was still in his uniform. So he just got home, it confused him because his dad was staying late.

"You ok kid?"

Stiles thought for a second and shrugs.

"Well I came home early for dinner, you good enough for some curly fries?"

"Ok, it's nothing life or death, besides dad, I'd have to be dead to not be ok for curly fries," Stiles said while getting up and brushing of the dust that isn't there.

He slipped on his shoes, put his phone away and as he passed his dad, he clapped Stiles on the back leading him out.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm sure I'll complain about it later," he grumbled.

And Stiles did talk about later. While they ate their food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to write 15min everyday, hopefully it will help by the time Nano comes around.

Saturday night Jackson texted him that he was free Monday and Wednesday to work on his APUSH work, and that Saturday mornings he could help work with Stiles on his running.

Which, Stiles thought, he could work with because Markus was going run with him on Thursday mornings because they both had 2nd period off. And I mean that worked, right? Jackson was only offering one day while he had to help him two times out of the week... And Stiles cursed him for that. Saturday? He thought angrily when he had read it. But Jackson wouldn't budge when he had suggested another day.

Honestly between Jackson and Markus, Stiles felt like he was going to die this school year.

Well that was before Markus had cancelled last minute Thursday morning when Stiles was already at school, hours earlier than he needed to be. It was awful and he fell asleep in the library, and ended up late to his first class of the day.

-

"What's wrong with you?" Allison asked. Stiles was face down, rolling his forehead on the table. "You're gonna get food on you."

"My day has been the worst," he moaned. "Where's Scott, he always keeps emergency twizzlers for me. It's been that kind of day."

"Why is there such a thing as emergency twizzlers?"

"Because he can't carry around chocolate, Allison, think about the puppies. There's been actual instances of 'My dog ate my homework, Sir,' since he started working at the vet. Plus, you can eat twizzlers viciously or sadly."

"Sure. Okay, Stiles." He looked up to see she went back to eating, but Stiles also noticed that she had moved his food tray away from his head. Allison was nice, even if she didn't understand the importance of emergency twizzlers.

-

"So I did not only get up early for nothing, and was late to class I learn that Markus can't help me at all! What's up with that? He's literally on the team--you think he'd like another excuse to go gallivanting into the woods." Stiles the tore a bite viciously off the twizzler. "Now. Now I'm stuck with Jackson--on a Saturday!"

He finished the red candy quickly, before grabbing another.

"Scott!" he whined when he tried to grab another only for Scott to grab the bag.

"Nope! No more, I'm cutting you off," he said putting the wonderful good, bag back into his backpack.

"Why?"

"Because this needs to last us two weeks, and you like ate more than half dude. And yeah, that is kinda weird he'd bail on you. Allison mentioned that she thought he liked you." Scott shrugged before suggesting, "Maybe he does, and got nervous?"

"Why, would he get nervous?" he asked incredulous. "That guy could date anyone. He could date Danny, Scott... Actually maybe they should date, Markus would be tons better than the usual suspects he dates. But I guess I can keep trying to do Thursdays. But to be honest, I was kinda looking forward to having him in front of me while we run."

"So you do like him!" Scott exclaimed from the floor. He was looking through games trying to find one.

"I never said I didn't. I mean, he's very good eyecandy--nah, we played that last time--but I don't know him. And I was kinda looking forward to know him. Why not Skyrim? Please? You said you'd try it."

"Okay, fine. And that sucks, but dude, you're going to be together on a team. You'll still get to know him," he said, putting on the game.

"I guess... it's just, Jackson though."

"Yeah, I know. Now shh, let me make a person."

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a couple other wips so we shall see how this goes, along with class. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcomed here!


End file.
